Bleach AU - The Legend of Gabriele
by Aytgh
Summary: After One Thousand Years the Soul Society was attacked by new Sternritters in Daniel Affaro's fic. The longest serving of them was Sternritter V the "Vampire" Gabriele Geschlechtliche. Her life was full of tragic turns and sorrow that shaped her into a monster she is. This is the story she became that monster. [Based on my entry to Tekking101's Quincy contest & Daniel Affaro's fic]
1. Chapter 00 - Gabriele and Kon - Part I

**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 000 (Part I)**

* * *

 **-Principality of Wallachia; 1448-**

A small cradle of around 50-60 cm long, around 30 cm wide and around 30 cm tall on one end and around 10-15 cm on the other was rocking gently in the main room of a modest Romanian cottage.

The couple living in the cottage wasn't incredibly wealthy being forced to eke out their living by making shoes and the man was frequently enlisted to fight in the wars against the Ottoman empire as a soldier of the current voivode.

However, the occupant of this particular cradle was still blissfully unaware of the conflict that she would become embroiled in later on in her life.

Gabriele Geschlechtliche was around 10 months old and still teething. Her days were composed of lying in her cradle playing with her doll Nasul de lichidă (runny-nose) and suckling the sugar-teat that was lying beside her.

One day, her father was killed on the battle field in the wake of the latest coup.

The enemy forces then came and pillaged their home, impaling her mother and taking her prisoner to be raised to serve the new voivode – Vlad III Țepeș Dracula.

That was the last time she saw her precious Nassy-kun. She was eight years old - and she was already suffering from hemophilia at the time. She would in the next seventeen years acquire porphyria and at the age of 25 extra-genital tuberculosis – weeks before Yhwach would make her his first sternritter.

* * *

 **-Karakura town; 17 months before Yhwach's second war against the Soul Society-**

Sternritter V (the Vampire) Gabriele Geschlechtliche was walking down the street.

It was a beautiful summer day, it had just rained and now the sun was shining and birds were singing blissfully unaware of the potential danger that the sultry beauty could pose to those around her given the right incentive.

I had been some time since Yhwach had given her a rare permission to go to the Funft Feldt to train for the coming war against the Soul Society.

Gabriele had been severely disappointed when Yhwach hadn't made her one of his elite Sternritters despite being the first one and one of the most loyal (the number one most loyal in her mind) of his subjects.

She had been disappointed yet again when he didn't choose her as his personal aide, the leader of the Soldat and the Grandmistress of the Sternritters.

The one who was chosen over her was called Lenora Poultery, who was given the schrift C for the Conqueror.

She could have surpassed both her popularity with the Soldat as well as her strategic skills. All she would have needed were a number of the most experienced Soldat in Yhwach's army and absorb their skills by draining them completely of their blood.

Her fellow Sternritters, however, had sought to make sure that her powers wouldn't grow too great for them to control. Most people in the Wandenreich considered her completely insane and extremely dangerous - someone who should be kept in check. If only they hadn't limited her food supply, she could have reached one of the positions close to Yhwach that she was desperately seeking.

Among all the Sternritters in his army – no one else had as much potential for further development as her; she could evolve herself almost without a limit. They said that, though annoying as she was, Lenora (The Conqueror) was but a sweet choir girl compared to her. Gabriele didn't understand why they all seemed to think that way about her – and… actually, she couldn't care less. The only ones whose opinions mattered to her were Yhwach, who Gabriele had loved more than anyone else before or since (even more than her own life), and her two aides, Matthias Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf.

Although, she would have wanted to train more often in order to get stronger and be more useful to Yhwach's great plan, she was also more than happy to spend more time around him – although occasionally she would get bored and seek to escape to the World of the Living to have fun.

This was one of the times that Gabriele had managed to do just that. During her training in the Funft Feldt a while ago she had managed to evade her fellows, slip into Karakura high school and assume the identity of one of the students there. She had to admit it – she absolutely loved the girls' school uniform – it was so skimpy that it barely covered her ample breasts and lovely derriere. The rainfall just a moment earlier had soaked the uniform and made it translucent. Suddenly, a man bumped into her.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you looking! You almost ruined it!"

Gabriele shouted at the man.

"I'm sorry. I… GIIIIIIIIII!"

the man began to mutter as his eyes locked into Gabriele's transparent top.

Before she had been ordered to take part in the training session, she had been taking photographs of herself for Yhwach's birthday card.

This resulted her in forgetting to put her bra and panties under her uniform. As the man stared at her breasts through the school uniform, he instinctively let out a sound.

"Puff-puff?"

he managed to ask shyly through his perverted smile.

"Yeah, in your dreams, creep!"

Gabriele shouted at the smaller man.

Just then a gust of wind blew from the man's direction and lifted Gabriele's skirt exposing her naked private parts.

"That's just completely inappropriate! Children, don't look!"

said one mother in the crowd.

"Um, yes. A-hem! Totally unforgivable. She is such a monster…"

her husband remarked sarcastically.

* * *

A short distance away, before these events, Kon was having his usual bad day. He had once again stirred up trouble at Karakura High School. While in Ichigo's body, he had tried to hit on Ichigo's female classmates. He had petted and asked out Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki and several other girls before trying to do that with Tatsuki Arisawa – Orihime's tomboy friend.

That girl had flown into such a rage that she had damn near killed him, while demolishing the classroom – Kon had considered himself lucky to have escaped with few minor cuts and bruises. Once Ichigo heard of the incident he had forbidden him from using his body again without supervision.

The only way Kon could have any time for himself was to use a short, orange-brown plushie-lion as his body. That sucked in some many levels. How was he supposed to seduce girls with this stump of a body?

A thought had occurred to him: maybe he could lay in wait on the ground for some innocent, lovely girl to pick him up and pull him into her Valley of gods! Yes… That was a good plan, a great plan, actually. Nothing could ever go wrong if he did that. At that moment Kon caught the sight of Gabriele's skirt being lifted by the wind exposing her naked, delicate frame.

"Ooooooh! It seems that I don't need to wait for the Valley of gods to come to me! A girl with that kind of derriere and frame must have at least a half-decent bust!" Kon enthused right before Gabriele turned to continue on her way.

"Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhh!"

Kon shouted with a perverted smile on his face.

"~They're soooo lo~vely~lyyy!~"

This caught Gabriele's attention and she looked straight at Kon who froze in place.

 _ **Now she's going to kill me**_ , the orange-brown lion-plushie thought to himself. To his surprise, however, Gabriele's cheeks blushed and her mouth turned into an equally perverted smile. Opening her arms, Gabriele started running towards Kon. _**Oh, this must be a dream! Finally, I have arrived at the Valley of gods!**_ Kon monologued in his mind as he imagined various ways things could play out from there. Deciding to step up and be a man, he opened his arms as well and started to run towards Gabriele.

The Two jumped into each other's arms. Oh, gods, the fabled Valley of gods felt even better than what Kon could have possibly dreamed of. Working their way through his fuzzy body Gabriele's busy fingers tickled and caressed every inch of it. Kon had never been this happy in his entire life. Burying his head in Gabriele's bountiful bosom Kon squeaked like a rubber duck.

"Mineminemineminemine!"

"Oh you're so adorable~, aren't you, mr. Nasul de lichidă~ (runny-nose)."

Gabriele cooed playfully as she started kissing Kon all over his body. The ecstasy nearly blinding him, Kon had to stifle an excited squeal. The velvety smooth ridges of Gabriele's black, succulent lips danced around his body like beautifully painted little ballerinas. Kon believed he had finally reached the peak of happiness. He didn't mind if this strange, enticing woman called him with that odd name – she was so hot that she could call him with names like scrotum, tit-weasel or pus-filled boil, or anything that came to her dirty little mind, and he would still want her.

At that very moment Gabriele stuck her beautiful, pink tongue out and started to lick Kon's body. The rush from this caused him to briefly black out – the pleasure he got out of it was so overwhelming. _**This must be heaven**_ , Kon thought

"I never want to leave this place!"

he continued out loud

"Good."

Gabriele said as she suddenly bit him hard and tore a piece of his stomach off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh! What the hell's wrong with you, you insane bitch?! Why the fuck did you bit me for?!"

Kon shouted in exasperation as he examined the gash Gabriele's vicious love-bite had left in his abdomen.

"How dare you call me that, Nassy-kun?!"

Gabriele shouted back at the animate plushie while almost tearing

"Don't you love me anymore, like you did 554 years ago? I've been with many partners since then, but none of them have provided me with the comfort and happiness that your divine physique did, you swine! You made so happy despite being so much smaller than most men!"

Gabriele spat out in frustration.

Kon looked utterly shocked. He hadn't realized that this heavenly apparition of all things sensual and lustful was so much older than him. Was she a vampire or something?

"Look, you've got the wrong person! Please, let me go! I don't want to die! Let me go, you moron!"

Kon pleaded as he started to kick and punch the achingly beautiful woman who was holding him in her arms. All his efforts were in vain, though, as she didn't even flinch.

"No way!" Kon shouted in disbelief "This time I'm actually going to die!"

"It's been too long since we last saw each other, Nassy-kun. There's no way I'll ever let you leave me the way you did last time! I'll keep you with me from now on – even if I have to tear you limb from limb and eat you up!"

Gabriele cooed with a diabolical gleam in her eyes and laughter that was a clear indication of her questionable mental faculties.

"Oh, my god! Help! Heeeeelp! Somebody, anyboby! Please, don't let this insane woman kill me!"

Kon screamed with a look of absolute terror in his eyes. His entire body was shaking in fear so much so that he feared his insides would spill out from the hole in his abdomen.

"Scream all you want, Nassy-kun. None of these maggots are even able to move thanks to my control over their feeble minds. No one's going to save you, dirty boy. We are meant to be." Gabriele whispered to the terrified orange-brown plushie-lion.

Just as Gabriele was about to take another bite out of him, a punch to her temple sent her flying into the side of a nearby building. As she collected herself from the rubble, her eyes set into the form of a small girl with dark hair tied up into two pigtails. Ururu Tsumugiya helped Kon to his feet. She was wearing a simple shirt and a dress. Unlike most girls, Ururu had a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"Well, well, well. The Little cat's got claws. That almost tickled, little-one. Shouldn't little children be sleeping around this time of the day?"

Gabriele chuckled with a malicious intent. Dusting herself off after the young girl's surprise attack, Gabriele began to circle her.

"You ruined the card that I intended to give to a very special person for his birthday. Lucky for you, little-one, I got triplicates of all the photos and other materials. If I hadn't, I'd be supremely pissed right now. What? Ran out of steam, little-one? Got nothing more to throw against me? If so, then you'll never beat me!"

As Gabriele was about to launch herself at Ururu, the girl knelt and lifted her Senren Bakusatsu Taihō over her shoulder.

"It's useless, little-one! Even though I may not be anywhere close as strong in the World of the Living, with its limited supply of reishi, as in the Soul Society, I'm still more than strong enough to rip you and your little cannon to pieces!"

As Gabriele went on with her shouting, Ururu shot a large cloth from her weapon that wrapped around Gabriele's body. Shaking with laughter, Gabriele intoned

"Do you really think this will be enough to stop me?"

A shadow rose above Gabriele's head and moved swiftly close to her

"Maybe not stop you, but it'll let me do this!"

Suddenly a small, red-haired boy hit Gabriele across the side of her body with a large iron-rod.

"Hmmmph. Ahhahhahhah haa! Like—"

Gabriele had to pause as she could hardly speak from her laughter; it felt like her sides were going to burst.

"As if something like that is going to work on me, little-red. Your comrade there, she only managed to send me to the side of that building because I was so focused on the little Nassy-kun over there."

She pointed towards Kon, who had trouble standing up due to his ruptured abdomen.

"Nassy-kun and I had a thing a while back, none of your concern really. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my business with him, get home and play my clitar before sleep."

Jinta Hanakari looked somewhat puzzled.

"You're a musician or something? Never heard of an instrument called a 'clitar'. Does it have strings or do you blow into it? It sounds like something you would beat with a stick."

"You're closer than you think…" Gabriele said smiling deviously "Now, step aside and let me have a one-on-one with Nassy-kun."

"We can't let you do that. Although he is a pervert, he's still our friend."

"Impudent whelp! As if the two of you could stop me!" Gabriele shouted as she ripped off the cloth restricting her shapely figure.

However, just as she started to advance on the two helpers of Kisuke Urahara, a female silhouette with two heart-shaped eyes appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Theeeeeee~re you are, new girl. Thought you could get away from my love, huh. No one escapes Karakura-Raizer Erotic's Hyper Erotic Mode: Raizer Dog Style ultimate move!"

Chizuru Honshō cooed in her Karakura-Raizer Erotic costume. As Gabriele pretended to struggle against Chizuru's Raizer Dog Style technique, Ururu and Jinta looked on at the prolonged display with a look of utter shock plastered on their faces. They had had no idea that two people could move their bodies it that way in relation to one another.

"You perverted moron!" suddenly a familiar voice shouted behind Chizuru's back before smacking her in the back of her head.

"What the hell were you thinking using your Raizer Dog Style technique in the presense of children?! You're going to ruin the way they look up to us superheroes!" Tatsuki Arisawa, dressed in her Karakura-Raizer Beast outfit, shouted at her lesbian teammate. Gabriele got back up to her feet. She too had started to feel a bit cranky.

"Hey! How dare you interrupt us, you bitch! We were having so much fun. That felt great! Had I known you had that kind of moves with your suit on, I wouldn't have asked you to take it off the last time…" Gabriele giggled and winked at Chizuru.

"What the hell is she talking about? Have you two done this before? Just keep Orihime out of your perverted games! You hear?!" Tatsuki shouted in frustration.

"Oh, I've done this before many times. In fact, I've done it with almost every cool student, both male and female, at the Karakura High School – even with you, even with Orihime, and even with someone called Rukia." Gabriele giggled as she took up a more seductive pose.

"Y-you… W-wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Nnngh! How dare you—" Tatsuki ground out from between her gritted teeth "M-my virginal purity—" Then she completely lost it and charged at Gabriele. Brushed aside with ease, Tatsuki hit the side of the nearby building breaking two of her ribs in the process. Staggering back to her feet, she looked at the sultry woman with disdain.

"Stay away from Orihime! She doesn't need the likes of you!"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good feeling what she needs…" Gabriele cooed past her devious smile.

"Poor Orihime, so in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. Only he doesn't notice her in that way. One night she invited me to do homework at her house. It was so easy to get her to open up after I hypnotized her. She told me her little sob story and I offered to comfort her in any way she wanted – and, being under my thrall the entire night, she went with it. After that night we had many such encounters. What can I say—She tastes like strawberries." Gabriele cooed as her devious smile grew even wider.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" Tatsuki hissed as she attempted another charge at Gabriele but was forced to stop due intense pain in her side.

"Hardly. Look at you. Even the four of you together cannot hope to defeat me."

"Bakudō #99: Kin."

Suddenly black tape-like substance wrapped around Gabriele's gorgeous body – even covering her perfectly lovely face.

"You really don't get it, do you." Gabriele spoke with disbelief echoing from her voice. "You can't kill me. You can't even hope to contain someone like me with mere kidō!"

Just then Tessai Tsukabishi's large frame appeared before her. Placing his finger in front of Gabriele's face, a ball of white energy flashed from his hand rendering her movements slightly more sluggish.

"You're not listening. You. Can't. Keep. Me. Bound. This. Way."

"Maybe not, but we can stall you until the Shinigami get here. Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku, Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari."

As Tessai called out the names of the three kidō spells, six flat light rods slammed into Gabriele's bound form. After that a glittering yellow rope bound her further followed by eight black holes appearing around her body and the ninth appearing in the center of her ample chest.

"How-hum. Don't you get it? I'm a friggin' Quincy! I can absorb these restraints with no problems and make myself stronger."

"I won't let you! Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

Tessai created a yellow orb in his hand and drew an inverted triangle with it between Gabriele and him. Three smaller light triangles then shot out from its tips pinning Gabriele's tightly bound, delicate super model level body to the side of a nearby building.

"Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!"

Tessai threw a blue and white reishi spear from his right hand towards Gabriele. The rod multiplied in mid-air turning into a hundred spears just like the original one. These then pinned Gabriele even further to the building wall.

"Oh, that's it! The gloves come off now! My patience has reached its end! If you don't listen to me now, then maybe you do after you die!"Gabriele snarled like a hungry animal as she began to absorb the reishi constructs into her body.

"Bakudō #99, type 2: Bankin! Prologue: Halting Wraps!"

Slamming his fingers into the ground in front of him, Tessai released pure white spiritual energy which formed into pure white wraps. Although Gabriele had started to absorb the restraints that Tessai had placed on her, he managed to seal her inside those wraps.

"Refrain: Serial Hundred Bolts!"

Numerous metal bolts appeared and impaled Gabriele in several places just as she had partially absorbed the white wraps as well.

"Finale: Fully Prohibited Great Seal!"

Clapping his hands together Tessai summoned an immense metal cube that slammed vertically straight through the side of the building against which Gabriele was pinned. The cube hit Gabriele and pinned her to the ground.

 _ **He's seriously underestimating me, if he thinks I can't lift this off. What the–.**_ Gabriele was shocked as she found herself unable to move through all the restraints she had on her or even speak. One of the bolts the bulky Shinigami had used on her had found its way into her heart and had been lodged there by the weight of the cube on top of her. This rendered her completely immobile and defenseless. _**Damn it! How embarrassing, to be taken down by such a weakling! If only I had taken them at least a little bit seriously, they couldn't have done this to me! Now, all that they need to do is decapitate me and I'm done for!**_ Gabriele's blood boiled at this fact.

* * *

 **This is the first time I've written to fanfiction so I'm not sure what to expect. I intended to make this into a comedy, but it seems that it's more drama-comedy. Hopefully I succeeded in writing an interesting story with this little tale. I had no intention to offend anyone, I simply wanted to give a new life to my character, Gabriele Geschechtliche. Please review my story. What did you like? What did you dislike? Why? Should I find more time to write about Gabriele's further adventures?**


	2. Chapter 00 - Gabriele and Kon - Part II

**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 000 (Part II)**

* * *

After an intense battle Tessai had managed to defeat Gabriele – albeit with a fluke. Puzzeled by this the others approached him.

"Wow, Tessai! How did you do that so easily?"

Tatsuki asked the muscular Shinigami.

"I'm not sure. She said that she was a Quincy. She should be able to absorb the reishi of the restraints to free herself or at the very least to weaken them."

Tessai looked at Gabriele's bound, perfectly sensual form inspecting her closely. Noticing one of the bolts of his bankin refrain had been lodged in Gabriele's heart, he pulled a confused expression.

"Look, that one is lodged in her heart, and yet I still sense life in her. She's not even unconscious. How is that possible? This goes beyond any Quincy abilities that we know of. Based on what she said, she should be able to break free from this easily. It must be because the bolt in her heart that she can't – that's the only thing out of place here. We need to inform the Soul Society about this or kill her before she manages to absorb the reishi bolt in her chest and free herself."

Tatsuki, Ururu and Jinta looked extremely concerned.

"Yeah, we're with you on that."

Chizuru was still basking in the light of all the nice things she and Gabriele had supposedly done together while remembering none of them.

"Ah, forbidden love… Wish I could remember…" She babbled to herself.

Tatsuki looked over at her lesbian comrade.

"Hey, you pervert! Pull your head out of your ass and help us kill this bitch!"

She then caught the sight of Kon looking at Gabriele's exotically curvaceous body with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck?! What the hell're you crying about?! Have you forgotten she tried to kill you, dumb-ass!"

Kon turned to Tatsuki and the others.

"They're… gone… the twins, her assets, her funbags, her baps y'know. They're all squished, squished now…"

Kon turned back to Gabriele.

"You blasphemous bastards ravaged the Valley of gods! At least allow me to pay my undying respect to the fallen heroines! CAN you, please, do that? Her chesticles were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life!"

Kon started to march wearily back and forth while singing a traditional funeral march at one point and more upbeat songs of praise the next. Tatsuki charged at him and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile in The Soul King Palace high above the Seireitei-**

Ōetsu Nimayama, the Number One Zanpakuto Creator, was hanging out with his female zanpakuto spirits when he suddenly sensed something. He hurriedly jumped up to his feet and went to the edge of the Hōōden.

"I'm getting some weird vibes, y'all! Some serious shit is going down somewhere. It's like a kindred spirit is in pain and then something silenced him."

Mera walked up to the edge and took up a position beside her creator.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Mera pulled her fist back and struck Nimaya to the back of his head.

"Ouch, ouch! Hey watch it Mera! I almost fell off! One of my kindred spirits is in trouble. He needs me. Juu, Kyuu, Hachi, Nana, Roku, Go, Shi, Ni-maya Ōetsu! Whoever is doing this to my man has better paree-pear themselves and… Ouch!"

Mera hit Nimaya again.

"You fool! Have you forgotten that you're not allowed to leave this place whenever you feel like it?"

Nimaya looked like he was almost tearing behind his sunglasses.

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that, y'know. I was just kidding!"

Mera frowned at Nimaya before the two of them went back into the fake palace the Zanpakuto Creator had built for himself.

* * *

 **-Back in the Karakura Town-**

Kon got up to his feet and looked Tatsuki angrily in the eye.

"Why do you always have to do that to me?" he asked after being in that situation many, many times recently.

"Because you're asking for it. We women are not just some objects for you to be ogled at. You should show us more respect, you pervert!"

Kon was shocked hearing this.

"B-but I do respect you! I absolutely adore all of you! I think you're the greatest things in life!"

Tatsuki looked even angrier now.

"So, we are things, huh. Why don't you…"

As Kon and Tatsuki argued back and forth over Kon's supposed lack of respect for women, Tessai took a serious fighting stance in front Gabriele's seductive body. He stretched his arm outward with his palm pointing forward.

"Hado #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raih…"

Tessai's use of his strongest hado technique was cut short when a figure behind him knocked him out with a single blow to his neck.

"Enough!" the masculine voice spoke as his muscular form moved closer to the still bound Gabriele.

"We cannot allow you to hurt the Mistress – and expose our existence to the Soul Society."

The voice was calm and yet it had as much strength in it as with the Head-Captain Yamamoto. The man that spoke was around 181 cm tall, he had light brown hair trimmed into a stylized version of a regular cut and his military uniform was customized to show his sculpted six pack and large pecs and biceps.

Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf was one of Gabriele's closest allies as well as one of her personal aides. Stepping out from behind him was a woman, who was about the same height as Yoruichi in her human form. Her uniform was likewise modified to show off her rather curvaceous body that was almost as gorgeous as that of her Mistress'. Her fair hair was styled in a chignon and her c-cup breasts were lifted by a push-up bra.

"Math. We need to move that cube on top of her and remove the bolt from her heart."

Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf was another one of Gabriele's personal aides and a wife of Matthias.

Standing next to Gabriele's alluring, bound form Matthias lifted the reishi cube off of her while Lara used her vampiric hypnosis to keep Ururu, Jinta, Chizuru, Tatsuki and Kon from trying anything.

Lara and Matthias had once been just regular soldat. However, that all changed when they first met Gabriele. After working for her and being with her for a while, her mistress had turned both her and her husband into vampires in order to share a more intimate connection with them.

"Damn! Why can't we move?" Jinta ground out from between his teeth.

"She must be a vampire like that other woman. She did mention being able to hypnotize people." Tatsuki replied to the red-headed boy.

"Wait, Math! Don't take out the bolt here! I sense the mistress is extremely stressed out and even more pissed off than usual. If you were to free the Mistress now, she'd likely slaughter all of these people here in less than a minute for pinning her like that."

Lara called out to her husband as sounds of protest could be heard from inside the black and white reishi cocoon. _**I just love it when the Mistress is all tied up and talking dirty**_ , Matthias thought to himself as a smile escaped from his lips. Picking Gabriele up in his arms he looked at her before turning to face the crowd, _**You're so cute when you're pissed off, Mistress. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to keep His Majesty from executing you for disobeying his orders**_.

"You guys can consider yourselves extremely lucky. Had the Mistress taken you seriously, she could have easily torn all six of you to shreds in less than a minute." Matthias confirmed his wife's words to Ururu, Jinta, Chizuru, Tatsuki and Kon who all looked at them with terror in their eyes. He then motioned his wife to come.

"You will not tell anyone that we were here. When the Soul Society's reinforcements come here, you will tell them that an exceptionally attractive female Arrancar attacked you, and after much trouble, you managed to kill her. The Mistress and the two of us were nowhere near here. Do you understand?"

Both Matthias and Lara said to the gathered group while their eyes gleamed with otherworldly light. Other people who had been on the street and had then ran away when the fighting had broke out began to come back. They too were ordered to tell the polished version of the story and at the same time pass on the vampire mind control that Matthias and Lara had placed on them. All of them had their memories removed and replaced by ones with a sultry female Arrancar in them.

"I already wiped the memory of this guy over here." Matthias looked at Tessai's unconscious form. "When he comes to, you will tell him what we just told you and then you will immediately forget that you were the ones who told him. After that you will all accept our version of the story as the only truth. Do you understand?" Matthias stated adamantly with only Gabriele's best interests in his mind and his heart.

"Yes, we understand. We were attacked by a powerful, yet incredibly sensual female Arrancar, and after much difficulty, we managed to take her out. Tessai passed out during the struggle, knocked out by one of her most powerful techniques. When he came to, we had already heroically defeated our foe." Everyone on the street answered in a monotone voice.

"Let's take the Mistress back to the Wandenreich. We need to prepare an explanation to His Majesty for her actions here." Matthias said to Lara.

As they turned away, the Gate of the Sun opened up before them. After they had stepped through it and closed it behind them, the people on the street snapped back to reality.

"W-what? What happened? Where's the Arrancar we were just fighting? Where is she?" Jinta said in exasperation.

"Don't you remember? We defeated her! Arrancar don't leave a body behind when they die - they just disintegrate." Tatsuki said beside him.

"Yes, of course, we did. She almost took us out, but thanks to Tessai's efforts and expertise with kidō we all made it."

"Hey! Are you forgetting how you used me to lure her out? The bitch almost tore me in half! I could have died, you morons!" Kon shouted in rage.

"I managed to tie her up, but she broke free." Ururu said shyly, while Chizuru had trouble containing her feelings that were a mixture of equal parts of both excitement and disappointment.

"Nnngh! Why did you push me away from her? I had a good grip on her. We could have ended the fight a lot sooner if you hadn't done that!" she lamented.

"Because your technique is too perverted to be used before the eyes of children – or before someone on the cusp of puberty, you pervert!" Tatsuki screamed back at the school lesbian.

A short distance away from them, Tessai regained his consciousness and staggered to his feet.

"Uh. W-what happened?" he said.

"Don't you remember? We had an encounter with a powerful female Arrancar. You were instrumental in defeating her, but she knocked you out before the fight was over" Jinta said to him.

"Oh, right. That's good to hear."

Just then Senkaimon opened up revealing Ichigo, Rukia and Renji behind it.

"What the hell happened here? Are you guys alright? Who did this?" the orange-haired substitute Shinigami asked worriedly.

"It was an extremely sensual, yet powerful female Arrancar. We managed just barely to edge a victory over her." Tatsuki told Ichigo with a look of relief in her eyes.

"Yeah! Without Tessai here we would have been surely done for. The restraints he placed on her were instrumental in our victory." Jinta added.

"I see." Rukia commented. "Renji and Ichigo here would have then surely been in trouble."

Both Ichigo and Renji blushed and started to protest.

"Hey! I don't like seeing you women get hurt, okay. If it's absolutely necessary, I will fight them to the death. I just… hate killing them." the red-haired lieutenant of Squad 6 shouted in response.

"I have no idea what you mean, Rukia. My iron-strong discipline will not be broken that easily." Ichigo ground out in frustration.

"Really? Oh, look Lieutenant Matsumoto's shihakusho just got caught in the Senkaimon door! Oh, it got ripped off her body."

Both Ichigo's and Renji's bodies immediately locked up as they slowly turned around to find a fully clothed Rangiku Matsumoto standing there with the Captain of Squad 10 Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Matsumoto giggled when she saw the look on Ichigo's and Renji's faces, and started to lower the top of her shihakusho ever so slightly.

"MATSUMOTO! We're in official business! This no time for one of your games!" the small, white-haired Captain spat out. Ururu took notice of Hitsugaya and walked up to him.

"Is he your son, miss?"

Hitsugaya's eyes opened in shock as he had to hold in his anger.

"I'm a not a kid, got it?!" he shouted all of a sudden terrifying the shy girl in front of him. Matsumoto giggled at her superior's temper ever so seductively. Had Gabriele still been there, the two of them might have gotten along surprisingly well, considering they were to be on the opposite sides of the coming war.

"Well, the main thing is that you're all safe. Now let's go to Urahara's shop. We need to come up with a plan, if we are to defeat Aizen." Hitsugaya said as the group started to make their way there.

* * *

 **Since some people told me that the original chapter was too long I decided to split it into four parts. Hopefully this will help me get more reviews and finally some followers! I had no intention to offend anyone, I simply wanted to give a new life to my character, Gabriele Geschechtliche. Please review my story. What did you like? What did you dislike? Why? Should I find more time to write about Gabriele's further adventures?**


	3. Chapter 00 - Gabriele and Kon - Part III

**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 000 (Part III)**

* * *

 **-Wandenreich, the Gate of the Sun-**

Matthias Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf just returned from the World of the Living after having rescued Gabriele and narrowly avoiding detection by the Soul Society. The Gate of the Sun closed behind them.

"We should take the Mistress to her quarters and make her presentable for the audience with His Majesty." Matthias said, worried about Gabriele's possible fate if Yhwach decided to punish her.

"You want some time alone with her, is that it? She's perfectly presentable without the kidō wrappings around her. All you need to do is remove the bolt from her chest and make sure she can move. It's not like everyone hasn't already seen her in her birthday suit on one occasion or another. Remember that when the Mistress activates her Vollständig it burns all of her clothes leaving her completely naked. Every Sternritter as well as His Majesty has seen her Vollständig." Lara retorted to her husband.

"Besides, I'm supposed to be your wife and you're still spending much more time with the Mistress than you do with me. If you still love me, you should at least stop touching her derriere while carrying her on your shoulder!"

Matthias looked at his wife, slightly annoyed.

"Look, if I loosen my grip in any way the Mistress might fall and damage her head. You know that if both her heart and head get sufficiently damaged, she'll die—and I'm not about to let that happen. Besides, you like spending time with her a little too much as well. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I could practically feel the sparks! Don't think I don't know what you've been up to while I've been running errands! The bed sheets were a complete mess the last time when I came back from work! You're sleeping with her! Well, so am I – and she loved every second of it!" Matthias shouted at his wife as they were walking down the street.

"Maybe we should ask which one of us the Mistress prefers! Us girls, we can go on for hours! How about you guys?!"

"It's not only about the length, it's also about the quality! And besides, her attitude and looks inspire me to push myself further than with anyone before or since"

"Look, Math. I'm sorry for bringing this up right now. Let's just get that bolt out of her, get her cleaned up, clothed and then head to His Majesty's throne room."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Let's do that. It won't be as easy to convince His Majesty to spare her as it was the last time. The mistress, she's so rebellious sometimes – that's one of the things I like about her. The Last Time His Majesty spared her because she's one of the Strongest Seven – the Mistress is a valuable asset to the Invasion. This time we had more witnesses. Someone might have managed to escape and informed the Soul Society that we still exist."

* * *

 **-Silbern, Yhwach's throne room-**

Gabriele walked down the hallway leading to Yhwach's throne. Behind her were her two most trusted and faithful servants and aides, Matthias and Lara. Gabriele was once again wearing her usual Sternritter uniform that consisted of a tight, white catsuit with a wide belt to lift up her chest, a pair of high-heel, thigh-high leather boots and a sanrei chastity belt. Around her neck she wore a pendant that contained both her Quincy cross and the Sternritter medallion for stealing Shinigami's bankai. Her catsuit showed ample cleavage, which was accentuated by the belt under her breasts. Seated at the middle of the room was Yhwach – the King and the God of all the Quincies – on a highly ornate throne. Ever since he had saved Gabriele from certain death after her rape at the hands of renegade rank and file Shinigami, she had loved him in a way that few people understand. Around the throne stood his personal aide Lenora Poultery, Sternritter C (The Conqueror) and the Grandmistress of the Sternritters, as well as all three of his elite Sternritters.

Sternritter A – Beraht Kailash Wakahisa was a tall, ethereal white entity of unspecified gender dressed in shrouded clothing and a kasa hat. He was Yhwach's other half and was said to have lived even longer than him through various reincarnations. He was quite possibly the calmest and least belligerent of all the 26 Sternritters.

Sternritter M (The Mistake) – Joseph Fehler was a young man of average build and jet-black hair who wore glasses. Unlike most other Sternritter, he was extremely polite and well-mannered – although, most people believed him to be a sadist due to the nature of his schrift and his desire not to kill his opponents.

Sternritter P (The Psychopath) – Haans Lander was a muscular man with blonde hair and a goutee. He was never seen without his trademark psychopathic grin on his face and while fighting he exhibited masochistic behavior similar to that of Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad 11 of the Gotei 13. Right now Haans was listening to music on the Walkman he had gotten last Christmas.

"Do you know, Gabriele, why you're here?" Lenora asked the sultry seductress who was standing before them.

She had long purple and red hair hanging on her right shoulder, a fairly womanly body and a Sternritter uniform modified to show off her mid-riff with low-cut pants and a jacket.

"I'm here because I was bored of staying cooped up in here all the fucking time with little to do but to look at walls." Gabriele told cheekily to the Sternritter Grandmistress, whom she despised for stealing the position that should have been hers.

"You are here because we need to discuss your grades!" Yhwach declared with a serious look on his stern, stoic face.

Gabriele looked completely puzzled by the sudden turn of events.

"HOW MANY CREDITS DID YOU COMPLETE, WHILE YOU WERE STUDYING AT THE KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL?! DO YOU THINK WE CAN AFFORD THAT KIND OF SCHOOL?!"

Yhwach's voice thundered around his castle with such ferocity that it felt like the whole structure was about to come down.

"30 credits and tutoring on top of that." Gabriele answered, visibly shaken by the tone of Yhwach's voice.

"Do you think we have enough resources to put you through high school?" Yhwach asked Gabriele more calmly this time.

"Also, I slept with people…" Gabriele said in an effort to make Yhwach jealous of them.

"How many were there?" Yhwach asked, showing little feelings of any kind at this new announcement.

"63… 75… 215… I'm not sure. I didn't keep count."

"Oh, great! Just great! Just what we needed. More of your boy-toys" Yhwach said while glancing at Matthias.

"I did that with all the girls there, as well. And I think I might be pregnant." Gabriele said, staring straight into Yhwach's eyes discerningly, hoping to see a proof of his feelings for her.

"AGAIN?!" Yhwach spat out. Gabriele looked at him like a little puppy waiting for a bone.

"How many babies have Sylvanus and Jamina plucked out of you, Gabriele, since you got here?" Yhwach asked the bemused, sensual woman.

Just then a soldat marched straight into the throne room, kneeling before Yhwach, he said:

"Your Majesty! We currently stand at 6 000."

Yhwach's jaw dropped at that piece of information. Stifling a scream of frustration, he managed to grind out.

"God damn you, woman and your wanton ways! We'll soon run out of space here! We'll be invading the Soul Society soon, and you put out toddlers to eat our food supplies and gulp down our beverages! That thing on your hips is not just for show, you know!" Yhwach ranted at the clearly frightened sultry sex-cake of heavenly goodness.

"Wh-what... W-w-what's going on?" the messenger soldat asked, terrified by Yhwach's sudden outburst.

"What did I do? You Your Majesty yourself told me to count the estimated number of new recruits to the soldat from the past hundred years."

Yhwach stopped and stared at the young man with his fiery red eyes.

"Oh! – Um, I thought… Nevermind. Soldat, you're dismissed. As for you Gabriele, you're grounded. You are not to leave your quarters for the next seven months. Consider this mercy, something as you very well know I'm not known for. If you weren't one of the seven strongest of my sternritters, I would have executed you a long time ago. You're dismissed."

Gabriele was stunned at the announcement. She approached Yhwach's throne slinking as she went, trying to seduce him.

"Your Majesty…" She almost whispered with a heavy breath, "You don't really mean that, do you? I've always been your most faithful servant."

Gabriele sat on the Quincy Kaiser's lap and ran her index finger along the contours of his lips.

"Don't try my patience any further, Gabriele. Your aides filled me in on how they cleaned up after the mess you created by wiping away and replacing the memories of the Shinigami, the humans and the Kaizō Konpaku in an orange-brown lion-plushie."

Gabriele blushed, curled her lips into a devious, perverted smile and sighed loudly at the mention of Kon.

"And they also informed me how you, Gabriele, always wiped away all the information from other people's minds that might have threatened to expose us to the Soul Society ahead of schedule. So, all things considered, the damages were surprisingly minimal. Besides, I still have use for you, Gabriele, by my side. You are one of my most powerful assets. Those two things saved your life."

Gabriele looked into Yhwach's fiery red eyes like a sad puppy dog and lifted one of her bosoms with her free hand.

"Your Majesty, please, reconsider grounding me. I'll do anything for you, and I do mean ANYTHING."

Yhwach started to look as infuriated as a moment ago.

"I have made my decision, woman!" he shouted straight at Gabriele's face frightening her so much that she almost ripped her top of.

"Now, go before I change my mind!"

Relieved yet at the same time clearly disappointed Gabriele got off from Yhwach's lap, signaled her aides Matthias and Lara, and the three of them walked out of the throne room.

"Stop looking at her derriere, Matthias." Lara whispered at her husband.

"Oh, like you weren't doing that yourself." Matthias whispered back to her.

Hearing her two aides argue over her Gabriele's expression perked up and she smirked at the thought of how much control she had on those two.

Back in the throne room Haans was still dancing to the music he had been listening to during Yhwach's scolding of Gabriele. Occasionally he would sing parts of those songs out loud in his usual insane voice. Despite listening to his Walkman, he had still managed to pay attention to the mainpoints of the conversation between Yhwach and Gabriele.

"Wooooooooooooo~ooooow! 6 000, hahhahhahhah haa! That would have been a shitload of wacky, whining chesticle prowlers!" Haans chimed suddenly, surprising everyone still in the room.

Joseph approached the crazed man and whispered into his ear

"Please, don't say anything further. We don't want to upset His Majesty anymore."

Turning to face Yhwach Joseph bowed deep.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. As you know he wouldn't have said that if it wasn't for my schrift."

"At ease, Joseph. Had I wanted to punish you, I would already have done that a long time ago."

Beraht moved closer to Yhwach

"Your Majesty, what are your plans for Miss Geschlechtliche? She claims to be your most faithful supporter and yet she has defied your will on more than one occasion."

Yhwach turned his eyes towards the ethereal Quincy.

"She's eager for blood of the Shinigami after what happened to her. She has been asking me, begging me to let her out so she could kidnap some low-ranking Shinigami to ease her thirst for revenge."

Beraht looked calmly back at Yhwach.

"Revenge is like a pendulum – if you move it one way, it will eventually move back the other. Miss Geschlechtliche should realize that, let go of her past and look to the future with hope. I've tried to impart that lesson to her the few times we've met, but it appears that she might be too damaged to ever recover completely."

Yhwach looked at Beraht with an amused smile.

"That's exactly why she's still alive. She is here for me to let loose on the unsuspecting Shinigami, to keep them disorganized and unable to protect their most precious Individual – The Soul King." Yhwach paused for a moment. "At any rate, if she insists on defying me or turns against me in any way, I will overlook her status as the first Sternritter with the largest latent potential and execute her."

With that Yhwach dismissed the elite Sternritters, while Lenora remained with him to discuss the strategies of the coming invasion.

* * *

 **Please review my story. What did you like? What did you dislike? Why? Should I find more time to write about Gabriele's further adventures?**


	4. Chapter 00 - Gabriele and Kon - Part IV

**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 000 (Part IV)**

* * *

 **-Wandenreich, Gabriele's quarters-**

Gabriele rested on a couch at the back of her room. It was a priceless antique couch that she had managed to steal from a wealthy Shinigami noble's palace prior to Yhwach sealing Wandenreich off from the rest of the World with the dimensional petrification.

The wooden parts were engraved with depictions of the history of that noble house.

It started with the creation of the first Shinigami, followed by the formation of the thirteen court guards and the first war against Yhwach and finally depictions of the initial persecution of Quincies in its wake.

After Gabriele had stolen it, she had engraved many hearts on its side with the initials G.G. and Y.H. in them.

The part that originally dealt with the Shinigami persecution of Quincies in particular was riddled with them. Those had been the darkest days of Gabriele's life. However, she looked back on them with fondness nonetheless because it was back then that she first met Yhwach – her savior and the man she would come to love more than anything before or since. As Gabriele was sensually sipping a delicious chocolate-mint latte with blood in it that had been prepared for her by her aides, Matthias approached her.

"Mistress, may I, please, take a seat right next to you?"

Gabriele looked up at her boy-toy with a hint of frustration in her bloodshot, red eyes that were still a bit wet at their corners from crying that she had done after her meeting with Yhwach – it was not easy to live with all of one's memories intact, unable to forget anything – ever.

On top of all that she had to deal with all the memories of every people whose blood she had ever drunk – and, to a lesser extent, memories of every person she had ever met even passingly.

Unfortunately for her, unlike with most people, time did nothing to dull the pain that was inside of her.

The neurochemical processes that would normally allow a person to mentally shield themselves to some degree from mental traumas were constantly reversing thanks to her vampiric powers of regeneration.

Killing enemies only served to ease the pain for a moment. However, if she drained her enemies, the pain would return worse than before due to her absorbing their memories. The only thing that seemed to work a bit longer and better than violence was sex. Unfortunately, too many in the Wandenreich considered her insane and wanted nothing to do with her, and with the sealing off of the Wandenreich, that special, precious activity spelled with three letters had become quite a rare luxury for Gabriele. Luckily for her that had changed once she had met the Soldat couple whom she then made into her personal aides.

"You have my permission, Matthias; take a seat."

Matthias sat close to Gabriele and observed her silently for a moment before finding the courage to speak up.

"Mistress, I know you must be upset by how Lara and I prevented you from slaughtering that Shinigami, those people and the Kaizō Konpaku. But you need to understand, if we had allowed that to happen, the Soul Society would have discovered us and His Majesty would have likely killed you."

Matthias spoke to the alluring woman who exuded such sex appeal that even the most intelligent and logical of straight women sometimes found it difficult to take their eyes off of her. His voice was full of concern and fear for Gabriele's well-being.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, Mistress."

Matthias said forcing his words through tears. Gabriele finished her blood-latte and set her glass on the coffee table – also stolen from the same Shinigami noble. She looked Matthias intently in the eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, Mistress."

"There is Matthias." Gabriele said, beginning to stroke Matthias' hair and face. "You can kiss me…"

Even though this wasn't his first time with her, Matthias was nevertheless surprised by Gabriele's willingness for it.

"C'mon, Math. I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes." Gabriele said in a sickly sweet voice to her rather manly aide.

"I… I do… more than anything in my life!" Matthias said just before the two of them locked their lips and gave in to their passion.

Minutes flew by as Gabriele and Matthias switched between small pecks on each other's lips to deeper and more passionate French kisses.

"I think we're overdressed for the occasion. Don't cha think so, Math…" Gabriele whispered to Matthias in a naughty, playful manner.

"I totally agree with you, Mistress." Matthias responded enthusiastically as both of them started to take their clothes off.

"I might be one of the seven strongest of His Majesty's Sternritters, but like most girls even I need a man's touch every now and then."

Just then Lara came into the room, her blonde hair was no longer tied into a chignon and instead was hanging freely on her shoulders. She was no longer wearing her uniform either – instead wearing one of the nightgowns that Gabriele had gotten for her.

"I totally agree with you on that, Mistress. However," Lara added to the conversation between Gabriele and Matthias.

"sometimes only a woman knows how to satisfy another woman…" Lara said leaning towards Gabriele.

"That's so true, Lara." Gabriele responded to her almost equally sultry aide before the two shared a kiss.

Matthias started to feel being left out as we watched the two of the most important and beautiful women in his life making out passionately right next to him.

The thought occurred to him that Gabriele might enjoy Lara's company more than his – she seemed to be at least equally passionate with her.

Suddenly, Gabriele and Lara broke their lip lock and Gabriele spoke to the pair.

"As long as the two of you are working with me, I want there to be no bad blood between any of us. I sense that you had an argument about something earlier today – bury it. Don't let it control your lives"

Immediately after finishing Gabriele grabbed both Matthias and Lara by their necks and moved their faces close to each other.

"Kiss and make up, that's an order."

Being devoted to her as they were Matthias and Lara obliged. After a few minutes they pulled back.

"Great!" Gabriele giggled past her devious smile.

"We're all friends again! Now, let me show the two of you a technique that lesbian bitch from Karakura High School attempted on me…"

Gabriele led Matthias and Lara to her bed and closed the curtain around it. Over the next hours the halls echoed with excited giggling and moaning.

* * *

 **-Wandenreich infirmary, 9 months later-**

Several instruments were laid out on a table beside a bed in a room in Wandenreich's hospital building. Gabriele Geschlechtliche lay completely naked on the bed. Her water had broken twenty hours earlier indicating the end of her latest pregnancy. On the side of her bed Matthias was holding her hand as Sternritter N (the Nature) Sylvanus Athala worked to make the process as easy as possible for her.

He was a muscular man with grey hair who had worked as a surgeon prior to joining the Wandenreich. His schrift allowed him to control forces of nature. On another bed beside Gabriele Jamina Jazdera, Sternritter I (the Injection) was working on delivering Lara's child. She was a small young girl with pink hair who was one of the few medical Sternritters in the entire Wandenreich. However, due to her relatively weak psyche, her skills were not as great as Sylvanus' – without it she would have almost certainly been better than him. Her schrift allowed her to heal her comrades and poison her enemies.

"Miss Geschlechtliche," Sylvanus spoke in a formal tone due to the intimate nature of the situation.

"You know that His Majesty is planning to execute his plan to invade the Soul Society in the coming months. He ordered Jamina and I to remind you that you are not to get yourself pregnant again – he needs you at your absolute best."

"His Majesty knows that it takes me far less time to recover due to my vampire physiology. Besides, there's no need to worry – seeing His Majesty's great plan reach its fruition is my utmost dream." Gabriele responded rather wearily to the grey-haired muscular Quincy.

"That's great. Oh, I see the baby's head. Here she comes!"

A few hours later the delivery was over for both Gabriele and Lara. They had given birth to a total of five babies – four of them Gabriele's and one Lara's. One of Gabriele's babies was a boy, the other four were all girls. She had already decided on their names well before this miraculous event:

The Firstborn was to be named Eliza Geschlechtliche,

the secondborn Summer Geschechtliche,

the thirdborn Michelle Geschlechtliche

and the youngest Martin Geschlechtlich.

Lara's daughter was to be christened Amelia Klein.

"Congratulations, miss Geschlechtliche. You have four healthy vampire babies. Although they might not exhibit all of the abilities of your schrift yet, they will almost certain develop them in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look as His Majesty's closest ally I won't have enough time to look after them. So, I'll have my aides adopt them, deal?"

Sylvanus looked a bit frustrated but wasn't surprised. After all, he had helped deliver Gabriele's babies before.

"Naturally, you have the freedom to do that. It's not like His Majesty would mind – as long as all the forces are able to participate fully in the war against the Soul Society."

Gabriele didn't take offense despite the hint of contempt in the younger ritter's voice.

"You are to participate in one of the last training sessions once you've recovered. I don't think I need to remind you not to slip out into the World of the Living again."

Gabriele smiled in a sinister manner to this announcement.

"So, the Soul Society's last twilight is at hand. His Majesty is finally going to get his revenge – and so am I."

Gabriele laughed maniacally as her body healed from any signs of her pregnancy instantly thanks to the extremely advanced regenerative abilities her schrift bestowed upon her. She stood up and put on her Sternritter uniform. Beside her Lara was also dressing – her body wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy anymore either. Turning to face Sylvanus with her aides by her side Gabriele spoke to him, eager to take part in action once more.

"I am ready for my final training session before the invasion, then."

* * *

 **Please review my story. What did you like? What did you dislike? Why? Should I find more time to write about Gabriele's further adventures?**


	5. Chapter 00 - Dream on

**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 00 – Dream on**

* * *

 **-Wahrwelt, the end stages of the Thousand Year Blood War-**

Gabriele Geschlechtliche (Sternritter V the "Vampire") was walking down the empty streets of what had once been the Soul King Palace. The air was blowing through her beautiful red and black hair making it dance around her shoulders. She was dressed in her casual attire, a one-piece swimsuit which showed an impressive cleavage and only left her nipples and private parts covered. The upper part of the piece of clothing had a v-shaped design that covered her nipples and stretched down to her private area.

Gabriele had used this outfit before back when she took those pictures for His Majesty's Christmas Card. A sudden movement caught Gabriele's eye to her right. For a moment it had looked like a shadow of a 7" tall canine creature for some reason, but it quickly changed into the forms of eleven individuals: a geeky girl with red hair, another geeky girl with black hair and flat chest, a rather curvaceous woman with blonde and purple hair, a young man with blonde hair, an insectoid creature in white uniform, a man in shining white armor, a young man with white hair sporting a poncho, a bespectacled young man with jet black hair, a crazed blonde guy with a goatee, a young man with black hair and chiseled physique, and a tall pale figure with a kasa hat.

The arrivals were the other six of the Strongest Seven in His Majesty's army – Onmar Gunther (Sternritter G), Joseph Fehler (Sternritter M), Haans Lander (Sternritter P), Zeit Mehre (Sternritter O), the Knight (Sternritter K) and Disce Sideyatosiya Kirmie (Sternritter H) – accompanied by five other Sternritters: the fourth of the Schutzstaffel Beraht Kailash Wakahisa (Sternritter A), Nina Redwing (Sternritter B), Aya Herz (Sternritter S), Lenora Poultery (Sternritter C) and Basilisk Jones (Sternritter D).

Sternritter A the "Awakening" Beraht Kailash Wakahisa had been technically the first one His Majesty had discovered but one of the last to receive its schrift. It had the ability, among other things, to read a person's mind when speaking their thoughts out loud at double speed as well as show them their past, present and the future. Beraht had always lectured her about her supposed lack of morality and tried to dissuade her from her chosen path, pointing at some future tragedy.

Sternritter B the "Blood" Nina Redwing was a preachy little bitch with red hair. For a geeky girl she looked rather cute, in Gabriele's opinion. If only she wasn't such an uptight, cold-hearted moralist with a rather close-minded approach to comraderie; she and Gabriele may have hit it on. The ice-cold bitch had used her schrift on Gabriele bac when they had first met. It had felt like her insides had been starting to liquefy. She had only been doing her job that night.

Sternritter C the "Conqueror" Lenora Poultery was a mediocre Sternritter in His Majesty's army at best. Her abilities were focused on creating a terrain suitable for the soldat to fight in. She could shift the battleground to her advantage and, in her Vollständig, she could combine her Sklaverei with her command ability in order to control her troops like puppets. None of that mattered against Gabriele, however, as she held no dominion what so ever over her or her vampires. In fact, Gabriele couldn't believe it when His Majesty replaced her with someone like Lenora. Training the early recruits and espionage had been just one of the things that had made her His Majesty's favorite. The only one she saw as a competition was her identical twin sister Karin Gabriele Susanne Geschlechtliche. Like her she was highly sexual and manipulative. However, unlike Gabriele, Karin was a more ditsy and light-hearted personality – a result of her different upbringing since the two of them had spent their early childhood in separate homes. She was more likely to crack a joke than her more serious sister and she was also one of the only Sternritters Gabriele had really bonded with. As sisters they shared a special bond that not even either of their death could really shatter.

Sternritter D the "Dimension" Basilisk Jones was a truly pathetic excused for a Sternritter. His Majesty needed strong, capable warriors by his side in order to take the Soul Society. So, why on Earth did he select that weakling coward to join his army? That had been something Gabriele had never understood. Other than his ability to shift between first, second and third dimensions; which – Gabriele must admit – seemed fascinating; he had little to no use on the battlefield. Even his ability to manipulate the fourth dimension, time, was more dangerous to his allies than his enemies. He had once almost caused Gabriele to overestimate the time she had left in her Vollständig Zweite Stufe when she had been secretly training to use it more efficiently. That sneaky little bastard only ever used his "shi" ability to save his own sorry skin. That time he had managed to get on Haans' bad side and in dread had used it. What a prick!

Sternritter G the "Gravity" Onmar Gunther was considered by His Majesty to be his greatest creation, the strongest of his Sternritters. He had abilities that focused on manipulating gravity of himself and others. With his G-abilities he could increase the personal gravities of any person or an object he wished. In his base form he could increase the gravity up to nine times to that of normal. In his Vollständig, however, he could easily dial it up to ninety. His T-abilities allowed him to lighten anything he touched and make them faster. The price for his T-abilities was a tunnel vision and a huge strain it placed on his body. His two ultimate techniques were the ability to stop time with G-900 and the ability to create a black hole out of thin air. Gabriele hated him for stealing His Majesty's attention away from her. He had weaknesses, though. Apart from the strain on his body, his powers were generated by nine gravity nodes on his body. There were two on his shoulders, two on his pectoral muscles, two on either side of his abdomen, two on the inside edges of his elbows, and one in the dead center of his body. Gabriele knew that anyone who could destroy all of them could kill him.

Sternritter H the "Hive mind" Disce Sideyatosiya Kirmie was an insectoid Sternritter considered by His Majesty as one of the Seven Strongest. He could take control of any insects in his vicinity and swarm over his opponents. In his Vollständig he could make the bugs mate with each other and increase their population exponentially in a matter of seconds.

Sternritter K the "Knight" was a tall, imposing man in a suit of armor who held honor, valor and loyalty in very high regard. He too was considered one of the Strongest Seven because of his ability to increase his physical strength almost limitlessly. If only he knew His majesty's true character, he might not have been so willing to follow his lead.

Sternritter M the "Mistake" Joseph Fehler was an average man with seemingly nothing out of the ordinary about him. His reiatsu wasn't that huge, his form wasn't that muscular, and his skills were average; and yet, His Majesty considered him to be among the Strongest Seven. That's because he had the ability to throw his opponents' senses off – to force them into making mistakes. In his Vollständig he was capable of projecting entire scenarios into his opponents' minds.

Sternritter O the "Omni-direction" Zeit Mehre possessed the strongest reiatsu out of anyone in His Majesty's army. Like Gabriele, he was effectively immortal due to his ability to move in any direction within his personal timeline. This meant that he could make himself instantly younger or older if needed in order to heal or strategize in his fights. This coupled with his complete understanding of all forms of martial arts made him one of the Strongest Seven.

Sternritter P the "Psycho-path" Haans Lander was an insane man with blonde hair, a goatee and a tattoo on his face. While his body was reasonably muscular, the real reason why His Majesty considered him one of the Strongest Seven was because of his immensely powerful telekinesis. Gabriele knew that if he knew her weaknesses, he could easily kill her in direct confrontation.

Sternritter S the "Stained-Glass" Aya Herz was the weakest of all 27 Sternritters in His Majesty's army. Yet she possessed on the army's most lethal abilities: the ability to turn anything she touched into glass. Gabriele was not sure what would happen to her if she managed to touch her – would she be killed as well? She frequently accompanied the Knight, for some reason.

The eleven knights stopped before Gabriele and demanded that she'd go with them to Yhwach's throne room to receive judgement for murdering her brethren in cold blood. Earlier that day, Gabriele had used Sklaverei to absorb 14 of His Majesty's Sternritters into her body along with the bulk of his soldat forces. Gabriele refused the Sternritters' request, after which she activated her Vllständig Zweite Stufe. In response to this, the eleven Sternritters before her all activated their Vollständigs at the same time.

As light soared to the skies, the pillars made of that light around the Sternritter group shattered, revealing… nothing? For some reason none of the eleven Sternritters had managed to their Vollständigs.

"Sklaverei." Gabriele announced with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I used that technique to absorb the energy released by your Vollständigs, and now I'm using it to end you…"

No sooner had Gabriele said that when Lenora, Basilisk, Nina and Aya all began to scream in excruciating pain. Gabriele's Sklaverei, the strongest of all His Majesty's Sternritters, ripped the four less powerful Star Knights before her to shreds. The Knight, despite taking up a defensive stance, had lost his armor to her Sklaverei while nearby Beraht looked down at the 5"3' tall woman with a look of pity and sorrow as if to lament her decision.

Kirmie and Zeit did not expect Gabriele's Sklaverei to be this powerful and as a result lost their lives to it.

"Gabriele, I implore you! Stop this madness at once and come with us! Please!" the Knight pleaded with her.

In response to this Gabriele plunged the taloned hand of her Zweite Stufe into his chest and crushed his heart with one squeeze. The Knight's dead body immediately became food for her Sklaverei, leaving only three opponents for her.

"This has gone on for long enough…" Onmar stated and put his foot down.

"G-9."

Onmar was shocked when nothing happened and Gabriele wrenched his arms off with the help of her Sklaverei.

"Wh-what?! Why?! M-my gravity nodes?! You absorbed them all with your Sklaverei?! That's impossible!"

"Not impossible, improbable. With the light of 23 Sternritters permeating my body, my reiatsu and other powers are now far beyond yours."

Following this Gabriele pulled Onmar's guts out and used them to break his neck. The strongest of the Sternritters fell to the floor, dead, with Sklaverei ripping his body apart and integrating his reishi particles to Gabriele's.

Suddenly, Gabriele felt her entire body lock up by invisible force. Haans had stopped her with his telekinesis and Joseph seemed ready to execute her with his seeleschneider.

Suddenly, Joseph's eyes opened wide with shock as Gabriele had grown a third forearm out of the inside edge of her right elbow and plunged it into his chest. Sacrificing her former right forearm, Gabriele manifested a small crossbow in her new right hand. With it she shot an arrow clean through Joseph's dying body and hit Haans right between his eyes, splitting the crazed blonde man's head in two. Released from the telekinetic grip Gabriele absorbed the last two opponents, just like the ones before them, with her Sklaverei, ripping them to shreds in order to fuel her own power.

At that moment a familiar voice called out to her.

 _Gabriele! Mistress, you need to wake up! We're being invaded by an unknown enemy!_

Waking up in her chambers, Gabriele realized it had all just been a dream. She was in her own bed with her two loyal aides, Matthias and Lara, and her identical twin sister Karin Gabriele Susanne Geschlechtliche.

"Uuuummmm, why did you wake me up? I was having the most wonderful dream…" Gabriele stretched and yawned as the aides looked at her with concerned faces.

"Mistress, we're being invaded by an unknown enemy who has already taken out a substantial number of soldat and low-ranking Sternritters. His Majesty needs us to defend our home!"

Gabriele's eyes opened with shock. Who would dare to invade Vandenreich at His Majesty's watch?

"We also want to know more about you, Mistress. Who you are and where you come from."

"Alright, I'll tell you; but it'll have to wait until we've dealt with the invading enemy." Gabriele said with determination on her beautiful face.

* * *

 **I know that nobody's probably reading this, but this chapter teases an enemy capable of taking on the entire Vandenreich army all by herself. If you want to know who that is and what will happen, please add Gabriele's backstory to your favorites.**


End file.
